My Legacy
by JayJayde
Summary: AU. Sam is a thief on the verge of madness, driven uncontrollably by an evil force. During one her jaunts, she runs, literally, into one of the Queen's Guards. Adventure and romance ensues.
1. Prologue: My name is Sam

Yes, this is the prologue. I don't own Danny Phantom. HA, I wish. I'd own him, alright. Just kidding, just kidding. Ew, I'm a terrible person. Anyway, please enjoy despite the author's horrible thoughts.

* * *

They always said that I would never be anything more than what I was born. A thief, a nothing. And I, being the fragile soul that I am, believed them. That is, until you came along. You, with eyes so blue they hurt my own. You, with a heroic sense of duty that I could never muster. And you, who saved me when I was about to fall into darkness. This is the story of how, and why, I came to love you, and love you still, even after I've gone. Of why I had to leave, and why my heart breaks every time I think of you. My story, and the legacy I left with you.

My name is Sam. And I can't go back.

* * *

It's short, but hopefully, with the right encouragement coughREVIEWScough, I might be persuaded to make them longer. 


	2. Chapter One: The Chase, part one

Ahem Hi!! I don't own Danny Phantom or the characters therein. So there!

Chapter One: The Chase

* * *

At first, there was nothing but the sound of the night. Crickets chirping, trees rustling, and the odd shout or two from drunken louts.

All was as it should be. Sam smiled. Yes, all was as it should be. For now. She leapt from the tree branch she'd been crouching in,

a slim, average height female with raven wing hair, moon-kissed skin, and, her most distinguishing feature, eyes the color of finely

cut amethysts. Dressed in tight fitting dark clothing, Sam blended into the night as the sound of someone approached. From

beneath the shadows of abandoned buildings and trees, a young man emerged. His olive green eyes searched for the

mastermind of every operation, and finally rested on her.

"So, Boss, is everything ready?" asked her partner, Tucker.

She nodded at the tall, dark man who had been her childhood friend.

"Everything has been set. All we need to do is wait for the-"

BOOM!!

"-explosion," she finished. Her sensual lips curved up into a smile as the alarm sounded in the city.

"You know, you have scary timing sometimes, Sam," Tucker stated as they both began running in the direction of the sound of

panic, ducking into the shadows whenever they could, their breathing controlled and light.

"All part of the job, Tuck, all part of the job."

* * *

In another remote part of the city, a young guard had gotten hopelessly lost. "This is definitely not where I'm supposed to be," he muttered,

scratching his head in confusion as he passed by the local brothel for the third time that night. Actually, the prostitutes were becoming quite

fond of him, waving and giggling every time he walked by. And who could blame them? At six feet, Daniel, or Danny as he preferred, was an

azure eyed, dark haired demi-god in uniform.

Danny was supposed to have been at the Central Palace hours ago, waiting for instruction from the Guards Master for the night's festivities

at the Glass Dome of the Royal Family. He was very lucky to have gotten into the Queen's Guard, or so everyone kept telling him. But now he

was wandering in the Red Light District, lost beyond belief, several hours late, and with no suitable cover so that he

could fly instead of walk. Unless...

Glancing around quickly, Danny slipped into the cover of darkness. If he could just transform quickly enough so that none of the late night clients

saw him, he could be out of here in no time. All clear.

Closing his eyes, Danny began concentrating. Start at the feet and arms, work your way through the rest. Danny's body began to tingle, and

hopefully this time the transformation would go without a hitch.

He had almost got it when... BOOM!!

Several people nearby screamed. Danny groaned. Great, now there was a crime, he was lost, and he couldn't transform. Danny sighed.

Nothing for it then. He took off running in the direction where the explosion had occurred. Or at least, he hoped it was in the right direction.

* * *

Sam and Tucker quickly approached the Glass Dome of the Royal Family. Or, as it was more commonly referred to, The Dome.

Here was the hardest part, made only slightly easier by the perfectly timed explosion. They paused right outside the south entrance,

empty of any guards, while Sam assessed the situation. After a moment's consideration, she turned toward Tucker.

"Okay, tonight we'll stick to the original plan, with a minor exception. Wait for me at the hideout. We won't need to meet up here again.

All the soldiers and the Queen's Guards are preoccupied with keeping the Royal Family safe and calming down the commoners. After we

break in here, the rest should be a piece of cake. Don't improvise unless absolutely necessary. So unless one of us dies tonight, I expect

to see you there." Tucker raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Right, Boss, all I have to do is the muscle work and you get the easy part. Well, here goes." Even without guards at the entrance, it was

still extremely difficult to get into any building the Royal Family owned without an explicit invitation. From an extremely small knapsack, Tucker

withdrew a tiny metal device. He winked at Sam and attached it to the door. With a guttural command that set the thing beeping, the door

became a temporary portal in no time. They jumped through the small portal made by the device, which disintegrated once they were through.

Tucker handed Sam another machine similar to the one they had just used. "I'm assuming you remember how to use this. That being said, see

you on the other side, Boss." Sam nodded briskly, and then turned toward her corridor, her mind set on business. At the sight of his friend's

increasingly distant figure, Tucker turned toward his route. All he really had to do was make sure no one could get in Sam's way, and if past

experiences told him anything, before the night was over, he would have more than his fair share of excitement and danger. Tucker smirked.

Just the way he liked it.

* * *

Danny paused long enough to catch his breath as The Dome came into view. Even from this distance, he could tell that the explosion had

done enough damage to start chaos, but not enough to harm, let alone kill, anybody. He breathed a sigh of relief, but choked on it when he r

ealized what was going on. If the explosion hadn't been made to destroy, then it had at least been made to be a big distraction. He cursed.

Everyone, including the Guards Master, would be helping to protect the Family, which was where he should be. Unfortunately, Danny was

possibly the only one of the Guards far enough away to see the explosion had caused no lasting damage, and by the time anyone else came

to this conclusion, it would be too late. Danny quickly glanced around to make sure no one was paying attention. Good, the coast was clear.

With duty on the forefront of his thoughts, the transformation came without delay. When he opened his eyes, he was no longer dark haired,

or even recognizable as Lord Fenton, heir to the Earldom of Amity. He was his alias, Danny Phantom, with soft, snow white hair, and softly

glowing emerald eyes, dressed in a black and white jumpsuit. With one last look at the ground, Danny flew up and toward the dome. Guard or

no, specter or no, he was smart enough to realize that amidst the confusion, there would be an thief or two looking for treasure this night.

* * *

Yes, It's been a long time. Please feel free to review, much appreciated!

* * *


	3. Chapter Two: The Chase, part two

LALALALALALA... DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM...LALALALALA

Chapter 2: The Chase: part two

* * *

I remember the very first night I met you. My childishness and your duty to justice crossed paths. I was nothing more than what

you thought I was. Still I knew that somehow, you would fly into my life, with smooth, stuttered words. But how could I know how

irreversible you were? How long lasting the effects of you would be? Or how we would make such a big transition in that point of our lives?

* * *

Sam sprinted down the Dome, knowing exactly when and where to turn in the confusing place of mirrors and corridors. She had, as usual,

studied the layout of the place she was going to rob. Of course, after tonight, she needn't trouble herself with petty thieveries, if all went as

planned. She stopped, blocked by what seemed to be a metal door. Metal she could easily pass through. This however, was not even close to

an earthly substance, as she well knew. It was a solid door made from the souls of only the most trusted and loyal Masters Guards.

Legend had it that, every time a Guards Master died, his soul would be summoned in an intense ceremony led by an Amity Priestess.

If he answered thesummons, his soul was carefully woven into the rest, strengthening the door until the next one came.

Sam also knew that if someone was not led by a trained Amity Priestess, getting to the other side of the door in one, or even two

pieces, would be impossible. Therefore, until Tuckerhad invented the Portable Portal, as he jokingly called them, breaking into the

Dome and through this particular door had been a far-fetched dream.

But tonight, her dream would be realized. Sam hooked the Portable Portal onto the door; it stuck. With a deep breath, she gave

the device the command and waited. After a moment of anxiety, the device beeped, clicked once, and created the portal. Sam

jumped through, relieved that it had actually worked.

She turned and stared at the one thing she never actually thought she could steal.

* * *

Tucker stole through the shadows, his hand held heat seeker silent. Which was exactly the way he wanted it. As long as the thing stayed quiet,

he knew no one was nearby, and therefore, no one was in his way. Until Sam came out of the Royal Family Treasury, he would prefer no one in

this side of the Dome. Otherwise, things could get ugly really fast. After he knew that Sam was safe, he didn't care who charged at Sam or himself.

They could take care of themselves, as it had always been. Sam often puzzled Tucker, even after years of knowing her. Often she was his close,

warm-hearted friend. But sometimes, especially lately, she would withdraw from him, become cold and silent. Usually after these bouts, she would

emerge, once again friendly, more often than not with a new item to steal, but always a little frayed, a little more intense. And this particular item…

Tucker shook his head. Best not to think about it in the middle of the mission. If he did, he might just think he was mad. Or Sam was. At any rate, he-

The heat seeker began flashing dimly. Tucker froze, glanced down at the hand held. And wondered. Strange, the heat didn't seem to be human.

If anything, it would be only half-human. Tucker had designed the heat seeker to discern different heat energies, so that he and Sam wouldn't be

scared off the mission by a bunny or something else ridiculous. All living things had different heat energies, but this particular one didn't seem to be

anything he had ever seen. Something whizzed past his head. Tucker instinctively ducked, and waited for- he couldn't think of what to call it-

to pass him by. He popped his head up. It had gone in Sam's direction. Idiot! He had let that.. _thing_ get right past him. He popped open his

normal-looking wristwatch and pressed the GOOT button. Or the Get Out Of There button. Whatever that thing had been, it had gotten past

him without making a sound, and the heat seeker hadn't picked it up until the last moment. It wasn't something he wanted Sam to tangle with,

and they only had so much time before-

CRASH.

Tucker knew that sound. It was the sound of the Queen's Guards coming to find the source of the explosion. And the only way out of the

Dome was the same way he had come in. Tucker stood his ground, and prepared for his escape to the hideout.

* * *

Danny flew right past what seemed to be the lookout for the thief inside the Dome. He wasn't a problem. At any rate, the rest of the

Queen's Guards were getting ready to enter the Dome and rid themselves of the intruder. Right now, Danny's main concern was the sense

that the real threat of this operation had somehow gotten into the Treasury. He had to stop the thief, had to stop him before it was too late.

Ahead, he saw a figure running away from the Treasury, holding something to his chest.

"Stop, thief!" Danny shouted. He picked up speed, turned a corner and SMACK.

Danny had charged right into the thief.

* * *

Sam couldn't believe it. The Orb of the Royal Family. Glowing iridescently on its stand, it seemed to pulse as she got nearer to it.

This was it.

The Orb had the power to show the holder the desire of the heart. Not only that, but it could also grant the holder's heart's desire.

At a price, of course. No one knew what the price was, but Sam was willing to find out. Suddenly, her wristwatch began glowing.

Tucker had pressed the GOOT button. Which meant she had better get out of there fast, if something had gotten past Tucker. Sam

grabbed the small orb from its stand, noting how it seemed to warm and pulsate in her hands. After creating another small portal,

she quickly went through and glanced around for the corridor she knew would lead her out. At that moment, Sam saw something coming.

She did the only thing she could: she ran. "Stop, thief!" was the only thing Sam heard as she sharply rounded a corner into a dead end. SMACK.

She was caught.

* * *

It's…meh… I think, anyway. It's 2:44 in the a.m. and I think I'm burnt out for now, so sorry if the end of that chapter seems a little rushed. I'll probably

go back and edit this…sometime. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, feel free to review. PLEASE REVIEW! Lol, sorry. Hopefully I'll have a new chapter

within the next couple of days. Thanks for reading!

JayJayde


	4. Chapter Three: Those Eyes

Hi again! I do not own Danny Phantom, The Black Jewels Trilogy, from which I draw some of my ideas, or any

other references to other shows, books, etc. If I did, I would probably not be writing fan fiction.

* * *

Chapter Three: Those Eyes

_ I was so fragile then, so unstable. Yet, somehow, strength filled me that night, enough to hope that I'd always be that strong someday. _

_And, even though I should have loathed you, somehow, I just couldn't._

* * *

She was caught. To her back was nothing but a wall. In front of her…a soul? It was certainly floating, but his jewel bright eyes told her

that he wasn't entirely one of the dead. Sam shook herself. This wasn't the time to think about whether her captor was dead. She had

to think of something! An idea sparked, and she did the only thing she could think of.

"Hey look! It's the Queen!" She pointed in a random direction and hoped. Against all odds, the spirit turned. She ran, trying not to laugh

with relief. It might not hold him off for long, but it had given her enough of a head start to maybe get out of here.

She couldn't believe it had worked!

* * *

Danny turned around, searching. "I don't see the-" Danny stopped, groaned, and turned back. Sure enough, the thief

was gone. He began flying in the opposite direction of the sound of fighting guards. "I can't believe that worked!"

* * *

Sam sped down the corridors, away from the sounds of the guards and Tucker. While it was true that there was one

way in and one way out of the Dome, that rule only applied to the mortals with no special training.

Sam had trained passing solid objects through other objects. And though it was slightly more dangerous to try to pass

yourself through something solid, it was not unheard of, and not difficult, with the right training. All Sam had to do was

find a weak spot in the Dome's shield that wouldn't hurt as much as passing through a shielded hot spot would. Sam

probed the hall. Among other things she had picked up, she had also learned how to probe and distinguish different

shields that existed. Sam concentrated. …There! She followed the mental link into a restroom. She found the weakest

spot in the entire Dome behind one of the sinks.

Sam steadied herself. If she rushed, she could end up stuck, where the constant rubbing of the Dome's shield against her

mind and the grains of glass and stone against her body would eventually kill her. Even if she didn't end up stuck, this little

trip would still hurt like hell. She put her hand against the wall and concentrated. Slowly, her hand began disappearing into the wall.

Suddenly, the spirit popped out of the wall next to her. "You didn't actually think you could get away that easily, did you?" he delivered

a punch that knocked Sam into the wall.

"Oof!" she landed on her backside, clutching the orb to her chest.

* * *

Danny delivered a punch to the thief that had him on his backside. The thief sprang up and pulled what looked like a small ball. He threw

it at Danny, and the ball exploded on impact, dissolving the room into smoke and haze. Danny coughed, and tried peering into the smoke.

A punch in the nose was all he got for his effort. "Ow!" he flew backwards. He regained his balance. "Come out and fight like a man!" he shouted.

A sudden movement beside him had Danny lashing out, catching the thief on the side of his head. The smoke began to clear up.

* * *

Sam felt the blow on the side of her head. The thin scarf around her nose and mouth that she had been wearing fluttered off just as

the smoke was beginning to clear. She was going to be exposed.

Danny squinted…and realized for the first time that the outlines and proportions of the thief weren't that of a man. As the haze lifted,

he saw the delicate features, the glossy hair, the eyes. Danny was staring at possibly one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever

seen. But she was a thief, an enemy of the royal family, and, therefore, an enemy of his.

"On behalf of the Queen, I order you to surrender," Danny thundered. The woman smirked.

"You, a Queen's Guard? I am not surrendering myself, or this orb." She threw another ball, but this time Danny was ready for it.

He grabbed her wrist just as she let go of the smoke ball.

* * *

Sam felt her wrist being grabbed by the ghostly guard. She had anticipated this; from the pouch at her waist she took what looked

like a pen, and stabbed the hand of the guard with it. Immediately, the spirit went limp. She hadn't been sure if the tranquilizer would

work on him, but it had been worth a shot. As she began to turn away, she noticed that the spirit was glowing. In a flash of light, the spirit

was gone, and in its place…

"Danny?!" Sam gasped.

He stirred. Sam pushed herself through the shield as fast as she dared. The last thing she saw was Danny staring, dazed, at her, as she,

and the orb, disappeared. No recognition in his eyes; just resentment and awe before Sam's world was consumed by the fiery pain the shields

and glass produced.

* * *

Danny stared at the disappearing figure, too weak from the tranquilizer to even get up, let alone realize that he was in his vulnerable human form.

The last thing he thought before he lost consciousness was _I know her eyes from somewhere._

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW. REVIEWS MAKE THE CHAPTERS COME OUT FASTER AND LONGER!!


End file.
